Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Me and the Eds User:Casimus Prime should be deleted because he uses too much plagiarism. He needs to go!-- Casimus Prime 20:21, 25 May 2009 (UTC) But why do you want to delete yourself? I am confused. Please explain why you want to delete your own pages and please explain why your are speaking in the 3rd person.-- Jspyster1 23:33, 28 May 2009 (UTC) *Problem Solved.--Jspyster1 13:46, 30 May 2009 (UTC) An Ed is born Transcript I think this should be deleted, not only are the quotes inaccurate, if this episode gets a transcript then all the other episodes would have to get a transcript which would take to much time to find all the quotes belonging to the episode.-- Jspyster1 23:57, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :The transcript for this and a few other episodes are on the Quotes article anyway, which I've fixed a few of the spelling errors and made it a lot neater, that's the quotes article I'm on about by the way. It's still a work in progress. --'JR' talk to JR 12:09, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Ed Abuse Why is this a candidate for deletion? It has done nothing wrong! What does Casimus Prime have against it? --TEd711 03:48, 11 June 2009 (UTC) To Grab a Bull by its Ed I think To Grab a Bull by its Ed should be deleted be cause it uses too much profanity. this page is to discuss the deletion of articles, not the actual fanfic.-- Powerpuff Eds Next Door Who else thinks this should be deleted. It doesn't even count as a fanfic. there is no written plot about the story! All it is, is a bunch of trivia and fake airdates that say TBA. So vote down below on if it should, or should not be deleted. Whatever choice has the most votes at the end of the week wins.-- Update: Well, it's been a week and it looks like the "yes" option wins with a shutout. Should this article be deleted? yes no Ed and Ed Sit in a Tree This fanfic hardly has any content in it. All it has is: "Ed sees a tree." "He goes up there." "And we go back to time." "We see a moment from "Over Your Ed",in which Ed is the seller." Alright, you know the drill. Which ever has the most votes by the end of the week is the final decision. Should this be deleted? Yes No The Ranger Games This fanfic does not even have a plot written on it. All it has is a list of characters with small descriptions. If you are the author of this fic and you don't want it to be deleted, talk it over with me. You know the drill. Delete the fic yes no Ok Delete it I Think Its a Waste Of Time Now anyway i have way better content i was just bored --BestEEnEFan 07:20, 23 July 2009 (UTC) BestEEnEFan Ed, You're Eliminated I've moved this to the fanon wiki - now if someone would eliminate this please. --Rcmero 21:01, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Should this be deleted? (It's also in the fanon wiki) Yes No 3 Men Who else thinks this should be deleted? I mean, there is no proof of this being the pilot of Ed, Edd n Eddy, and the page was created by an anonymous user, and you know how anonymous users are more likely to add false info. Delete Yes No «"The 3 Men" isn't the pilot. It doesn't even exist, it's just a false rumor to fool EEnE fans (don't you guys expect it at this point? I mean, seriously, someone's trying to fool you guys about EEnE practically every day).» http://www.the3eds.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=782&p=514982 --Rcmero 00:10, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Very well then. In thar case, 3 Men should be off the episode guide. --Rcmero 11:51, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Someone put it again. --Rcmero 22:39, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Kevin Replica Do we really need an article for an inanimate object with a screen time of about 2 seconds? The "Kevin Replica" wasn't even an important object in the episode, all it was was an example used by Edd. Delete the Kevin Replica page? Yes no Deletions Double G Matlock Snuggle-me-Ed should stay but i agree with the fanfictions and if there on this site they shouldnt be since its a wiki. Personally, I say that the page on Matlock should most certainly be deleted. I have mixed feelings about Double G and Snuggle-Me-Ed, so I will leave it up to Jspyster1 and the other members to decide on that. Double g debe "to merge" (fusionarse para los que sepoan traducir) with Doble d como un Doble Moms10 23:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC)